1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a baby carrier with means to accommodate a seat insert to improve seating comfort for baby.
2. Discussion of Prior Art
The classic baby carrier consists of a main carrier, shoulder straps and waist belt connected together to accomplish its usability. There is a general concern around the notion of using baby carriers that do not have sufficient width along the bottom aspect of the panel, of which the baby's weight is being suspended. Baby carriers with crotch suspensions are being penalized for their lack of hip support causing a mechanical anomaly called hip dysplasia. These carriers with narrow suspensions also cause obstruction of blood flow to the legs when they are being dangled downwards near the hip region. Wider crotch support carrier, provides a better support to the hips. However, the weight of the baby is consequently transferred to the sacrum and the mid thighs of the baby. As the baby grows bigger and heavier, the suspension-type support of the carrier begins to add discomfort to the baby. While being suspended, most of the added weight is centered on the sacrum, creating unnecessary stress on the sacroiliac joint of the baby. As the baby grows, the edges of main panel that cradles the baby's bottom travels closer towards the hip region. This creates a blood flow obstruction along the posterior thigh as the lower leg dangles downward with more weight. The suspension, therefore, creates an uncomfortable seating for the baby. This problem is accentuated when the baby is in a front facing position.
A solid seat added to the baby carrier will assist with improving the weight support for the baby. The added solid seat will create a better sitting posture for the baby by providing a better pelvic and spine alignment as the baby goes through the neuro-musculoskeletal development phase.